angels and demons
by vampireblossom567
Summary: the ppg are angel and the rrb are demons looking for mates i suck at this... :(
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi u know my username so let's go on with the story

Bubbles,buttercup,blossom and brick: she dosen't own any of the ppg or rrb or their coolness

Outfits

Blossom - pink top and black mini skirt small read bow angel wings pink

Bubbles - baby blue dress yellow outlineing angel wing baby blue

Buttercup - green t- shirt black shorts angel wing green

brick - red shirt black pants half demon and human demon like wing that he can hide prince

boomer - blue shirt black pants same as brick

butch - blue shirt black pants same as brick


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry the last was so short

Butch: u better be starts hitting his chest

Me: types on the computer butch dispares

Me: any other problems

Everyone expect butch: no

Me: types on the computer cookies appear in front of everyone.

Everyone except butch: yay

Me : I don't any of the ppg and rrb

Blossom P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. We get a lot of light here in heaven. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I am blossom and me and me sisters are super angels.

You're thinking what is a super angel. Well my sister and me are angels that mean that we came fly also we have super powers and we are very special for so reason.

Thanks for viewing

Me: types on the computer butch appear ready to be good

Butch : yes

note this was longer in microsoft word


	3. Chapter 3

Vampireblossom567:hi guys

Everyone: vampireblossom567

Bubbles: can I do the reviews

Vampireblossom567:sure

Bubbles: Thanks,

Musa Tecna bestfriends forever for reviewing

Brick : you were very nice to her ever though her story sucks

Me : **types on the computer** brick falls into a trap door

Note : this was a thank you to everyone who view


	4. Chapter 4

Me: thanks for continuing the story

Boomer: **scream**

Me: What

Boomer : ZZZZZZZZommmmmbie he screams and shouted

Butch: You baby its brick all muddy

Me: brick think oh yeah I letted him out a few hours ago.

Blossom: take a bath

Brick no mom

Brick and blossom fight in background

Bubbles and boomer: review

Brick P.O.V

I wanted to see my bride angel which one thought there is a lot. The Monks will now. When the monks pick our brides they will fly to heaven and take them away. Killing their mother and father or who ever their with.

When they are chosen bracelets will magical appear on their arm.

Bubbles P.O.V

I was going to the movies with some of my friends Jess and India when my mom stopped me. What that on you arm Huh... oh I don't no and I can't take it off. Noooooo not my babies not them why. Bubbles go get your sister and bring them to me.

Moms P.O.V

The monks are going to be after them.

No one's P.O.V

The three girls were brought before their mother all had bracelets blossom had red bubbles had blue buttercup had a green one.


	5. Chapter 5

me:Sorry for this lateness i had two project this week.

blossom, bubbles and buttercup: Omg We love this chapter

rrb: what?

me: ummmmmmm

me: perpares to run

blossom: thank for reviewing

Kyogan-Saori

cococandy21

me: review * while getting attacked by boomer* ^ _ ^

Me: i almost forgot if you guys have any idea message me

me: types on the computer rrb are trapped

Bommer : can i have a cookie

Me:sure

monks P.O.V

they are selceted. ommmmmmmmmmbaaaaaaaaaaaaaado oooooooooooommmmmmmmmm.

i most tell the king mojo.

mojo P.O.V

on earth i hate the ppg but i killed them and i was killed if they have to marry the rrb. sure. but the they wont like it.

Blossom P.O.V

mom just explained what happened ."Oh my God, why us" i shout " There is no way i am going to marry butch" buttercup says." If you dont marry them they will kill you". "Now fly out of the town and talk to no one your lives are going to change

no ones P.O.V

"I WILL NOT MARRY A PUFF" butch says. " let think this is a way to destroy them " says bommer ( yes bommer got smarter)we get close to them and then we kill them.


	6. Chapter 6

me:hi guys any of u guys have any ideas pleaz tell me them in the review section. I will have the rrb fall in love. Him want to get his revenge on them so they get trapped in a maze. maze # 1- brick blossom maze # 2-bubbles and boomer maze 3 bucth and bc. or should i do it a next way review.

ppg and rrb me : bye


End file.
